


Disapointments

by justanoutlaw



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Season1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Schneider notices Victor is missing at the quinces and goes to find him.





	Disapointments

Schneider had never been around so many people that actually cared about someone. Everyone had turned out for Elena and they were watching her dance with her court, with such passion in their eyes. He felt it in his own, he was so proud of her. Not that he would say it out loud, she’d probably roll her eyes. She couldn’t stop himself from feeling it, though. He had first met her when she was a little baby and the years had gone by so fast. Maybe part of that was because for the first 7 of her life, he had been on drugs and drinking, but he didn’t account for that. She taught him about things that he didn’t even know were problems. The whole family made him check himself on a regular basis and it was so refreshing.

 

He looked over at Penelope and Lydia, who were looking the proudest out of everyone there. They had every right to in Schneider’s mind. Penelope was an amazing mother, the best he had ever known. If anything, this party said something about her. She was strong, confident and half the reason Elena was all of that and more. Lydia was clearly the one that held the family together, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not. He never knew that a family could be so close and he was proud to consider himself a part of it.

 

Schneider turned around to look at Victor, but noticed his seat was empty. He did a quick scan of the room, only to realize that he was gone. Hopping up, he snuck out, not wanting to distract anyone from Elena’s big moment and made his way out into the parking lot. Victor was there, walking straight to his car and loosening his tie.

 

“Victor!” Schneider called out, causing him to turn around. “Where are you going, buddy? It’s almost time for you and Elena’s big dance.”

Victor sighed, running his hand over his face. Schneider knew that he didn’t like him, but for once, his annoyance didn’t seem to be with him. “I can’t do this, Schneider.”

“Can’t do it?”

“I thought I could pull through, fake a smile. It’s just one day…but she had to come out looking like that.”

Schneider tilted his head. He knew that Penelope and Victor had nearly reconnected their romance. Was Penelope being pretty really a reason to leave? “You can’t suck it up for Elena?”

“What? I’m talking _about_ Elena.”

“I don’t...”

“She’s wearing a suit, a fricking suit.” Victor shook his head. “She couldn’t just wear a dress? Like every other girl at their quinces?”

Schneider frowned, folding his arms over his chest. “I think that Elena is different than every other girl. The entire time I’ve known her, I’ve never seen her in a dress.”

“She used to wear them all the time, when she was a little girl. My daughter loves dolls and Disney Princesses and she…she’s not gay!”

 

The thing was, Schneider wasn’t sure that the daughter Victor was describing, had ever existed. He wasn’t about to say that, though.

 

“So, she’s changed. Kids do that when they grow up. She’s still a good person, an amazing person actually. She cares so much about the people around her, she’s smart, funny. A lot better than I was at 15, I can tell you that.”

“It doesn’t change that she’s gay.”

“What does it matter? Does it really change how much you love her?”

“Of course not! I just…I can’t do this.”

 

Schneider felt any good feelings he had towards Victor leave his body. He had tried to get along with him, for Penelope and the kids’ sake. He knew it wasn’t easy to know how often he was around, basically being the only paternal figure they had. He was trying to respect him, give him space, not say anything to make him mad. Yet, he couldn’t stand by and let him walk out on Elena. Not without a fight.

 

“Your daughter may not be what you expected, but she is still _your daughter_.” Schneider took a step forward. “You can’t do this. It’ll break her heart.”

Victor held up a hand. “No offense man, but you don’t have kids. What do you know?”

“I know, because I’ve been Elena. I’ve been Father’s disappointment. I have to live with that, every single day, knowing that I’m not what he wanted. It is a terrible, horrible feeling. And I will not let you make Elena feel that way.”

“Well, it’s not up to you, now is it?”

 

Victor started walking away, clearly intent on leaving. Schneider knew he couldn’t stop him, but he wasn’t about to let him go without a fight.

 

“They are an amazing family!” He called after him. “You have a beautiful little girl depending on you! You can’t just leave her!”

Victor didn’t even bother turning around. “This is what she asked for.”

“No! She asked for you to be there! From what I understand, she doesn’t ask for much from you. This is the least you can do!”

“I won’t have a gay daughter.”

“Then you don’t deserve her!” Schneider felt the anger radiating through his bones. “You don’t deserve any of them!”

 

Victor stopped at his car, his hand lingering over the door handle. Schneider’s breath began to shake, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“If you do this, there’s no going back. You are going to do more damage than you realize. I know, because I’ve been there. Elena’s stronger than me though. She’s going to get through this. It’ll hurt, but she will. And this is what she’s going to remember. You walking away. Is that really what you want?”

 

Schneider waited, hoping Victor would turn around and follow him back into the quinces. Elena would never even know he was gone, he wouldn’t tell a soul. Not even Penelope, it’d just stress her out and she didn’t need that. Elena would have her father/daughter dance and the quinces of her dreams. Everything could still go as planned.

 

All of that shattered, when Victor opened his car door and got in, pulling out of the lot. Schneider stared after him, until he was out of sight. He had to get back in there before they announced the dance, maybe he could tell Penelope so she could talk to Elena in private.

 

Turning around, Schneider headed back into the building. As he was halfway to the hall, he could hear the MC’s voice.

 

“All right, all right, ladies and gentlemen. Please turn your attention to the dance floor, for the father-daughter dance.”

 

The soft instrumental to the beautiful song began to play, causing a lump to grow in Schneider’s throat. He finished walking to the doorway, seeing Elena standing there, alone. She was staring where her father had once sat, looking sadder than anyone had any right to on their birthday. It felt like a dagger ripped through his heart. More than anything, he wanted to run and hug her, tell her that it wasn’t her fault. It was Victor’s. She deserved more than that. Yet, he knew that he wasn’t the person she wanted. That man was probably halfway to the airport by now.

 

Penelope’s eyes went from the empty chair, over to him.  She mouthed her ex-husband’s name, clearly hoping that Schneider had brought him back. With a heavy heart, he shook his head.

 

As a landlord, it was his job to fix things, but he hadn’t been able to this time.


End file.
